Around the Corner Someone Crys out in the Night
by Anora
Summary: [ONESHOT] The nightmare sent chills down Harry's spine, and almost pulled a soft cry from his lips. No matter how much he tried he could not get the horror of the dream to leave him...


Around the corner- 

Some one in the Night is Crying

  


By: Anora

  


I hear footsteps coming from outside and from the breath beat- it is not a professor that I know. Maybe a student perhaps? Most likely not, the footsteps treaded with a ease that did not normally come to one with out years of practice. Of course the steps were to light to not be a young man of some sort. The steps have stopped now, as if tired from a long walk of sorts. Who ever it is I hear them sit down on the hundred year old rock. My beautiful cat comes behind me, she senses I want quiet so that the person on the other side of the corner does not notice I am here. I gently tell her through our mind link that I have had with her since a babe to try and go around the corner to see who it was. She gently pads on her soft feet towards me and then past. I am able to see though her sapphire eyes, but in away it is strangely distorted- the way it always has been for the both of us. While I may be a squib I have something that enables me to have an advantage over all the young wizard and witch children. I have a adiungo who keeps me safe from magic. Oh yes, many don't know that any magic that a wizard would cast on me- Even two of the three unforgivable curses would simply bounce off- having no affect on me. I think that is partly why Dumbledore hired me in the first place.

  


A sound comes from around the corner, it startles me for I haven't really heard it for over twenty years now. Who ever is on the other side of the wall is... crying. Miss. Norris while remaining distant to wizards and witches alike for their cruelty to me as a child now feels some sort of pang that urges her to comfort the man. Yes, I know it's a man now for certain. His crying gives him away and makes him seem almost like a child. I want to see who is on the other side. The limited vision that Miss. Norris gives me is not enough to see them enough to know.

The crying has stopped. Apparently who ever it is noticed Miss. Norris. I want to tell her to come back to me, I am not sure what this person will do to a animal who has seen him... wretch out his heart and then try and put it back together again. Still my adiungo continues towards the still unknown wizard and I believe he is surprised to have her lick his hand. He picks her up now... I think he is smiling I am not sure yet though, but Miss. Norris is putting all effort is trying to comfort him from what ever he was fearing or whatever hurt him in the first place. Instead of refusing her kindness like my now dead father had- the man picked her up and began petting her also. This surprises me to no end, and now who ever it is... I feel a friendship with him that I have not felt for... twenty very long years. I realize now that this is the very day that my brother died. Its been so long- and I never want to think about it, but know I myself feel tears run down my cheek and slump to the ground.

Who ever it is on the other side has heard me. I didn't want him too... He's getting up- most likely to leave me here. My hands cover my face though to hide my tears. I don't understand why I am crying now, I never cried before on this day- except... except the first one. Instead of him leaving, I hear his footsteps come round the corner. Miss. Norris is gently set down in front of me, and once more I am startled by the fact that he sits down beside me. I don't know what to think now, who in the world is this person... why didn't they just leave me be?

He seems to be indecisive as to what to do... until he puts his arm over my shoulder in a half hug pulling me close to him. Like my brother used to do. What was going on? He wraps his other arm around me so that I can lean against him as I cry. My hands have come off and still I can not see who it is that is comforting me from my brother's death so long ago. He is small... I realize it now. He is... a child more of. I ask him who he is... he doesn't answer. He is getting up now, and leaving me. I still can't see his face. His cloak is wrapped around me... even if I don't really need it. Finally I am able to hear his voice for the first time. "Thank you" are the only words he says to me. And yet I can not understand why- because as he leaves. I see emerald green eyes flash at me, and I know who I heard crying in the night.


End file.
